Metroid: Calamity Samus VS Anakin
by mega-metroid
Summary: In Metroid Calamity, Samus travels to a distant galaxy as a fugitive to search for a new purpose in life. She decides to help the husband of an old friend in the universe of Star Wars and free this galaxy from certain doom.


**Samus VS Anakin _Metroid: Calamity_ **

_**Before Battle: Samus spies on Anakin.**_

**PADMÉ: Stop. Stop now. Come back… I love you.**

**ANAKIN: LIAR!**

_**Obi-Wan approaches.**_

**PADMÉ: No…**

**ANAKIN: You're with him! You brought him here to kill me. (Samus grabs him from behind and headlocks him. Obi-Wan stares in shock.)**

**PADMÉ: What are you doing?**

**SAMUS: Go back to your shuttle, I'll deal with him! (_Hurls Anakin across the platform.)_ **

**PADMÉ: Leave him alone! **

**SAMUS: It's for the good of your marriage and this galaxy. We have no more time to discuss this, Padmé. Just go. Now!**

_**Padmé refuses to believe her, but goes back as Samus requested. The ship Padmé and Obi-Wan were in departs.**_

**SAMUS: You should have listened to the mystery girl all along! (_Punches Anakin in the face with her left arm._)**

**ANAKIN: I already know who the mystery girl is. It's YOU, Samus!!**

**SAMUS: Yep, it's me alright, and I was only trying to get you outta this political mess!**

**ANAKIN: You underestimate the Dark Side, Samus Aran!**

**SAMUS: YOU underestimate the Light Side, Anakin Skywalker!**

**ANAKIN: I am not taking any orders from the Jedi and not from you!**

**SAMUS: You're doing something that's endangering the Republic!**

**ANAKIN: Stay out of my life!**

**SAMUS: I'm not IN your life. I'm turning it around!**

**ANAKIN: GET OUTTA MY FACE!!! (_Anakin uses Dark Side lightning on Samus. She then uses her Charge Ion Beam to absorb the lightning. Next, Anakin throws molten lava rocks, but Samus uses her Screw Attack to block all damage from them. Not even a sting was inflicted. Finally, Anakin throws his lightsaber at Samus, and she fires a Super Missile at the lightsaber to prevent it from coming at her._)**

**SAMUS: I am no mere bounty hunter, Anakin. You cannot overcome me.**

**ANAKIN: No mere bounty hunter, huh?! I'll lay a bounty on YOU!! (_Tackles her. Anakin briefly scuffles with her and then, Samus morphs into a ball to slip from Anakin's grasp. She then returns to her normal form._)**

**ANAKIN: You like playing rough, eh? Alright, I'll give you a taste of my newfound power! **

_**A wild battle engages.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**After Battle: After a gnarly battle between Anakin Skywalker and Samus Aran on the planet Mustafar, Anakin roars in agony at Samus. Anakin telekinetically throws large metal bars at Samus. She dodges them and conjures her Grapple Beam, enveloping Anakin and throws him onto the wall. Next, Anakin enters the room where he assumes Samus is hiding. It appears to be quiet, but when Anakin turns around, Samus punches him with her arm cannon, leaving blood and a bruise on his face. He rushes towards her, but is injured in the abdomen, rendering him too weak to move.**_

**SAMUS: (_firmly_) Do you have ANY idea what you've been doing all this time?!?**

**ANAKIN: Yes… Yes, I do, Samus. I have brought peace, freedom, justice and order to my new empire. And what do I get? No respect because of a CRAZY BOUNTY HUNTER WHO TURNED EVERYONE AGAINST ME!! (Beginning to cry)**

**SAMUS: You don't know who turned against you. You're doing this to yourself!**

**ANAKIN: You're wrong!**

**SAMUS: I was only trying to help.**

**ANAKIN: Help me? By making me look like this?! YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE AT ALL!**

**SAMUS: Hey! I know what happened to your mother and why Master Windu didn't increase your rank. You had little or no patience at all!**

**ANAKIN: Oh yeah? The Jedi Council planned to destroy the Senate and its members!**

**SAMUS: That wasn't true.**

**ANAKIN: I'm getting fed up with your lies, Samus! What makes you think the Chancellor is a fraud? The Jedi are EVIL!!**

**SAMUS: Chancellor Palpatine has been tricking you all along! The Jedi were on your side and he is only making things worse!**

**ANAKIN: Palpatine is like a godfather to me! He told me that the only way to save Padmé is to establish more power from the Dark Side.**

**SAMUS: You don't have any new powers. You're replacing some. The dark side may be quick to learn and easy to control, but it may control you.**

**ANAKIN: I've become more powerful than any Jedi. Especially from a bounty hunter. Why have I lost?**

**SAMUS: The reason you lost was because of your aggression. Aggrssion is what makes you reckless, heartless and far less focused. This emotion is a strong tool used by two fierce enemies that may turn on one another. Palpatine was encouraging you to do something that can kill you!**

**ANAKIN: Is that right? Take Master Windu for example. He told me the Chancellor was too dangerous to live. He's as crazy as he is wrong!**

**SAMUS: Guess what? He's right. Palpatine IS too dangerous to live.**

**ANAKIN: He said the same thing of Count Dooku. But I never should have killed him, it wasn't the Jedi way.**

**SAMUS: See? Your inside serves you well. Dooku was seduced by the dark side, just as you were. He was renamed Darth Tyranus when that happened just as you were renamed Darth Vader. He was also Qui-Gon Jinn's former mentor as a Jedi and Palpatine was using you so that he could conquer the galaxy with an iron fist without any Jedi getting in his way. And Dooku, too.**

**ANAKIN: The Chancellor planned all this?! For himself?**

**SAMUS: Quite frankly, yes. He told you the story of Darth Plagueis, correct? Only once every 10,000 years, one who can manipulate midi-chlorians is born. All Plagueis did was manipulate the midi-chlorians for his own deeds, such as powering up an army. When Palpatine killed Plagueis…**

**ANAKIN: Wait. Palpatine was Plagueis' apprentice?**

**SAMUS: Supposedly, yes. When it happened, he obviously kept it for himself or never had this power.**

**(_Padmé is seen behind Samus._)**

**ANAKIN: Don't listen to her, Padmé! She's playing tricks on us just as…**

**PADMÉ: Ani, she's trying to tell you something!**

**SAMUS: Here's what I'm thinking. A Jedi killing in anger including a Sith Lord is an easy victim of the dark side.**

**ANAKIN: You're saying… I should beware of all these feelings?**

**SAMUS: Yes. The dreams you had about your mother and Padmé were obviously created by Palpatine to cause you fear. Fear is something you should fight at all costs, whether it's true or false.**

**PADMÉ: Ani, do you remember the first time we met?**

_**Visions of Anakin's past is shown by displaying movie clips from Star Wars: Episodes I & II.**_

**ANAKIN: You really are playing tricks on us, aren't you?**

**SAMUS: Anakin, I think the time for you to challenge Palpatine has come.**

**ANAKIN: Well you're just...**

**UNKNOWN VOICE: Ani.**

**A mirage of Shmi, Anakin's mother, comes into view. **

**ANAKIN: ...Mom?**

**SHMI: Please fight the dark side and you can save your marriage and your life, just as you tried saving mine... I beg of you!**

_**The mirage disappears.**_

**PADMÉ: Anakin, Samus is...**

**ANAKIN: I know. My mother... My mother would NEVER TELL ME TO GIVE UP! I am not convinced without any proof. **

**SAMUS: Well, I have some evidence that I mined of the Sith and Palpatine's motives. I hope this is enough…**

_**Using her Scan Visor, Samus transmits her logbook contents onto the machine and starts playing.**_

_**Two hours after reviewing the evidence.**_

**ANAKIN: I don't believe it...**

**SAMUS: Now you see how you're beginning to produce your nightmares?**

**ANAKIN: That's what I've been doing? What a joke.**

**Padmé shoves her husband aside and slaps him. **

**PADMÉ: You almost harmed me and our child. If it weren't for Samus, you would have been that… vile Sith you were about to become!**

_**Anakin struggles to break away from the evil that consumed him.**_

**SAMUS: This nightmare showed that she'd give up her will to live because of you! (_This convinces Anakin to depart from his dark path and succeeds._)**

**ANAKIN: What could I have been thinking! Padmé, I'm so sorry.**

_**Padmé and Anakin hug.**_

**ANAKIN: I feel miserable mistrusting you in the first place, Samus. I can't believe that I cared for that lousy excuse for a friend! But I don't feel confident enough to confront him yet.**

**SAMUS: If that's how you feel, Anakin, I'll take him down for you.**

**ANAKIN: Thank you, Samus.**

**PADMÉ: _(Before leaving)_ We permanently owe our lives to you, Samus! You saved my husband from the dark side and we'll do whatever we can to repay you!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Before Battle: Samus arrives to the emperor's office and points her arm cannon. We see the emperor in a black cloak and white, wrinkly skin.**_

**PALPATINE: Samus Aran! We meet at last. What gives you the right to disrupt my plans and waste my time?**

**SAMUS: You're gonna pay for the damage you caused, emperor!**

**PALPATINE: Don't be too sure, bounty hunter. I defeated Yoda and a new order will be born.**

**SAMUS: I don't think so! (_Fires a super missile._)**

_**Using the Force, Palpatine intercepts the missile.**_

**PALPATINE: With Darth Vader by my side, no one including you will be able to decimate the Galactic EMPIRE!**

**SAMUS: Darth Vader doesn't exist anymore! He knows the true ways of the Force and not from the Dark Side! Your quest for supreme authority was a failure. Your time is up!**

_**Palpatine zaps Samus with dark side lightning and flees to a distant factory and Samus takes chase while struggling with clone troopers.**_

**PALPATINE: You must be persistent to track me here, Samus! Have it your way. Behold the power of the DARK SIDE! _(Levitates in the air. Battle engages.)_ **

_**

* * *

**_

_**After Battle: Using the Force, the emperor picks up two large, rusted cogs and hurls them at Samus. She uses a screw attack to block the incoming cogs without harm. Next, Palpatine uses lightning, this time, being blocked by the screw attack. Finally, Palpatine telekinetically hurls his lightsaber at Samus and follows her everywhere until the lightsaber hits her followed by a maniacal laugh from the emperor and then does a special dash called the Shinespark aiming at the emperor. A charged Ion Beam shot issues forth as she points her arm cannon. He knocks Samus off balance and then blasts a torrent of red, thicker lightning at Samus, temporarily immobilizing her. **_

_**Anakin, Padmé and R2-D2 arrive inside the factory, only to see Samus badly zapped by red lightning.**_

**PALPATINE: What are you waiting for, Lord Vader? Make the bounty hunter SQUIRM!**

**ANAKIN: Let me tell you something first. Samus has given me my confidence. I repent what you commanded me to do.**

**PALPATINE: You couldn't. **

**ANAKIN: You guessed it, old man! The Jedi Order never sought domination of the Republic. You have! You are a dirty menace to this galaxy and I withdraw from the name Darth Vader.**

**PALPATINE: You defy me? You solved the mystery of the technique to cheat death, didn't you. I thought you would easily succumb. Very well, young Skywalker. If you will not give in, then so be it!**

_**A fierce lightsaber duel begins. Meanwhile, Padmé comforts a seemingly lifeless Samus. She wakes and struggles to regain her stamina.**_

_**After one hour, Palpatine snags Anakin's lightsaber, rendering him defenseless.**_

**PALPATINE: You were a fool to resist me, Anakin. Will you fulfill your destiny or lose your beloved wife?**

**ANAKIN: The only mistake I made was to fall for your crazy mind games, Sidious. You lied to me and I will never surrender to you!**

_**Palpatine attempts to attack Padmé with lightning, but Samus blocks the lightning by using herself as a barrier. She then punches the evil Sith Lord in the face, giving Anakin the upper hand by taking back his lightsaber, stealing Sidious' and severing both his hands. He puts them on his neck as he did with Count Dooku.**_

**ANAKIN: Like Master Windu said, Sidious… You are too dangerous to live. (_Sidious tries to flee, but Anakin grabs and throws the Sith Lord down to a large industrial grinder, dicing his body to small pieces Afterwards, we see Samus' arm cannon charred from the harsh lightning and coming loose._) **

**SAMUS: Well, at least the war should come to a long, awaited end.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**After a few moments, Obi-Wan Kenobi arrives to the scene.**_

**OBI-WAN: Er-hem! (_approaching Anakin_)**

**SAMUS: Excuse me.**

**OBI-WAN: Weren't you the one who…**

**SAMUS: I can explain, Obi-Wan. Anakin has defeated Darth Sidious.**

**OBI-WAN: Impossible. How?**

**SAMUS: I guided him through the evidence I gathered of Palpatine's intentions. He sure was a tough nut to crack, but he's fine now.**

**OBI-WAN: ………**

**SAMUS: Ani. There's someone who wants to see you.**

**ANAKIN: Obi-wan. I should have...**

**OBI-WAN: It's not your fault, Anakin. I didn't think it was right of the council to mistrust you like this. In spite that the Jedi Order is history… almost.**

_**Anakin and Obi-Wan shake hands and hug.**_

_**Anakin begins sobbing with joy and relief.**_

**OBI-WAN: It's all right. Everything should be fine now. (_Turns to Samus_) I forgot to ask. You are?**

**SAMUS: I'm Samus Aran. Pleasure to meet you, Master Kenobi.**

_**Samus & company at the Senate.**_

**SAMUS: You have heard rumors of the Jedi rebelling and plotting to take over the galaxy. The emperor said that he can bring you all to a safer and more secure society. The truth is…**

_**Everyone in court awaits breathlessly.**_

**JAR-JAR BINKS: Mesa on the edge of my seat-a!!**

**ANAKIN: Relax, Jar-Jar. She'll tell the answer.**

**SAMUS: It was slander. He abused his emergency power so that he could rule the galaxy with unspeakable terror. He would have taken all personal liberties away and build an ultimate weapon that's strong enough to destroy a planet. You would have become prey of a dark and unpleasant era of terror, turmoil and especially corruption. He was what the Jedi and the loyal senators of the Republic have suspected him to be. A coldhearted, filthy and tyrannical Sith Lord named Darth Sidious. He hated democracy and he loved to torture.**

_**The audience is surprised over Palpatine's true colors.**_

**BAIL ORGANA: Effective immediately, let us commend this good woman by voting her the new Supreme Chancellor of the Republic.**

**YODA: A famed heroine, I declare you, Samus Aran! This amulet, I present to you. An amulet of honor, bravery and great wisdom!!!**

_**Yoda gives Samus a large, four-point star shaped medal. It has a green marble in the middle and two shiny blue lights from left to right and is gold. Everyone in the room praises her with cheering and applauding slowly starting, but rapidly spreading. Samus is astonished by what came to her and raises her arms holding the medal, proud.**_

**Ten minutes later **

**PADMÉ: Samus. I think you should become chancellor.**

**SAMUS: I don't want that responsibility. I'm a bounty hunter and I only started a new life in this galaxy.**

**PADMÉ: I think you should. There are no other nominees.**

**SAMUS: Nevertheless, I'm too young to rule.**

**PADMÉ: It doesn't matter how young you are. This opportunity is a way of proving your heroism. Please rule.**

**SAMUS: I can't. Why don't you rule?**

**PADMÉ: I was gonna run up, but the Senate chooses you as their rightful leader. Besides, I wanna train to become a Jedi, just like my husband.**

**SAMUS: I'll think about it, Padmé. I can't guarantee that I'll say yes, but I might.**

_**

* * *

**_

**_One week later_  
**

**YODA: You got here, it is about time, Samus. Born, two children are! **

**SAMUS: Children?!**

**YODA: _(nodding his head) _Special tidings, I have for you after this! **

_**As Samus arrives to the scene where Anakin and Padmé dwell, we see two twin babies. A girl and a boy. The boy is Luke, and the girl is Leia. Anakin fiddles Luke's right cheek, making him smile and coo with joy (although inaudible). Next, Padmé cuddles her baby daughter as she kicks her feet aimlessly and then kisses her on her right cheek. Suddenly, Leia starts to become drowsy, yawns and falls asleep. Luke falls asleep as well. The family watches Samus shedding a tear of joy as she observes the prosperity of Anakin, Padmé, Leia and Luke.**_

**OBI-WAN: How do you like their twins? **

**SAMUS: Well, I never thought their presence was overly soothing. They're amazing… and adorable!**

**OBI-WAN: I believe someone has a surprise for you.**

_**As Samus arrives to the room, she wonders where the "surprise" is and then three student Polis Massan medics politely ask her to lie down on a bed. The droids inject her with sleep medicine and begin their work. As she wakes after 3 hours, we witness her arm cannon as a cylinder with a multi-purpose panel and a shining, silvery coating and can morph into a hand. Her arm cannon is repaired!**_

end of transcript


End file.
